A polycarbonate resin has self extinguishability, but in electrical and electronic fields such as OA equipment, information and communication equipment, and household electrical appliances, additionally high flame retardancy is required in some applications. As the polycarbonate resin, there has been known, for example, a flame-retardant resin composition formed of a polycarbonate resin composition using a polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane (hereinafter referred to as “PC-POS”) copolymer and containing a polytetrafluoroethylene having a fibril-forming ability (see, for example, Patent Document 1). However, a molded body molded by using the flame-retardant resin composition involves a problem in that its transparency reduces because the polytetrafluoroethylene is used.
In addition, there has been known a method involving blending a resin composition with an organic alkali metal salt or an organic alkali earth metal salt, and an organosiloxane for improving its flame retardancy without impairing its transparency (see, for example, Patent Document 2).